


Bottle Caps and Shotgun Shells

by scarletsptember



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sncross_bigbang, Drama, Language, M/M, Show level violence, Slash, Wheelchair bound Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in South Dakota while Dean, Bobby, and Cas did all the heavy lifting was not how Sam thought he would ended up experiencing the apocalypse. He didn't exactly expect to be spending his last days in a wheelchair, hiding from Lucifer and keeping secrets from the one friend he made in the sarcastic over protective bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Caps and Shotgun Shells

Past

"Sam! Forget about it. Cas has us a hole out of this mess," Dean yelled over the cacophony of demons and gun fire.

"Give me a second, Dean!" Sam yelled back, "I'm almost finished, I just need to get the wires out of the warehouse."

"Sam, let's go," Dean was panting and trying to figure out what direction Cas told them to run like hell in.

"I'll be right behind you," Sam swiped a hand across his forehead, "Lucifer is in there and if I can do this it'll give us a lot more time than just running will."

Dean took a few seconds before making a decision, "You better be right behind me, Sam. Or you'll wish Lucifer got to you before I did."

"Go, Dean," Sam was crouched low to the ground, "I'm about to set this to blow," Sam stayed low to the ground and watched as Dean gave a jerky nod and took off running and shoving through the debris and demons.

Once Dean had made it far enough Sam took a deep breath and set the bombs he had rigged all around the warehouse. Two minutes, that's all he had to get out of the danger zone. Sam grabbed the blade he had on the ground and spun around to take off after Dean but a solid body stopped his progression.

"Sam, fancy meeting you here," Lucifer stood grinning hands folded across his chest, "Your brother and Angel left you all by yourself here? So what do you say to my offer? You won't be left to fend for yourself with me like your beloved family left you to do."

_One minute. He was never going to make it._ Sam made a quick decision, the further away he got the less he'd be hurt, "They didn't leave me, I chose to stay so I could see you burn," Sam turned heel and walked as much as his brain was telling him to run he couldn't give everything away. No matter what it cost him, as long as Bobby and Dean got out of there it would be okay.

Sam heard the soft, "What's this?" and he knew Lucifer spotted everything. _Thirty seconds_. So Sam ran and he ran hard. Sam saw the bright violent colors of the explosions before he heard them. He saw Dean's face and mouth moving as the force hit his back lifting him off the ground. _Not far enough_.

He couldn't hear anything but he could feel Dean's rough and dirty hands on his face and he could see Dean's mouth moving. The only thing Sam could pick up on was Dean's lips moving in the all too familiar patterns forming the words, _"Sammy, you're going to be okay."_

He felt Dean's hands moving down his arms and chest but suddenly his hands were gone. Dean disappeared from his line of sight and Bobby appeared just as quickly and his mouth was moving slow enough Sam could make out what he was saying.

" _We're going to get you help, kid. Just stay with us."_

Sam wanted to ask why? But nothing was working. He could only lie on the ground. He moved his eyes, trying to find Dean but he wasn't able to spot him. Castiel appeared at the edge of his vision and Sam could see him talking with someone by his feet before Castiel crouched down next to him.

_"We have to move you. You will not be damaged further, just rest Sam."_

Cool fingertips brushed against his forehead and the world started fading to black.

Waking up in a hospital wasn't on Sam's top ten list but at least he could hear again and movement so far was a go. Sam spotted Dean with his feet propped up on the side of his bed sleeping while Bobby thumbed through a manual on how to fix cars for the paralyzed?

"Bobby?" Sam croaked the name out and Dean's boots dropped to the floor with a harsh smack. "Why are you reading that?"

"Sam, uh, don't panic okay?" Dean looked over towards Bobby for any sort of guidance while his hands were hovering over Sam's legs like he didn't know what to do with them or what to say. The action was enough for Sam to understand what they were trying to tell him without it being said.

"You are paralyzed, Sam," Castiel's voice answered, "What you did was valiant but I could not heal you."

"So," Sam swallowed the miniscule amount of spit in his mouth, "Uh, what's the extent? Is it permanent?"

"I'll go get the doctor," Bobby stood up to leave the room.

"No, not yet Bobby," Sam rubbed a hand over his face. That was good, he could move his arms and he could sit up, so it must be just his legs, "Just tell me what happened?"

"You didn't get out of there in time," Dean said softly, "So when the warehouse exploded you went flying through the air and landed on some debris, Sam."

"We weren't sure you were going to make it kid," Bobby pulled off his trucker hat before readjusting it on his head, "You weren't responding and all you did was look around a little bit."

"I couldn't hear anything," Sam answered, "I could see you but I couldn't hear or," Sam cut himself off but the look on Dean's face kept him speaking, "I couldn't hear you and I couldn't feel anything," Sam heard his voice crack on the word feel and all of a sudden everything came rushing to the surface. "I, can you give me a few minutes? I just need a second to get everything together and I need to talk to the doctor to understand everything."

"Are you sure you want us out of here?" Dean asked with slumped shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll call you back in as soon as I'm ready, but I just need a few minutes," _I don't want you to see me lose it like this. I'm still alive, I should be thankful._ "Dean," Sam croaked from the bed watching Dean shuffle out the room behind Bobby and Cas, "Stay?"

"Yeah as long as you want me in here, I'll be here."

"Thanks," Sam wiped a hand beneath his eyes before everything broke inside him. The apocalypse was coming and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. Not now, not without legs. He was dead weight.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 

Present

When the bar doors opened and no one came walking through for a moment Harry paused, wondering what sort of evil was about to dare cross the threshold of his bar. Harry stopped short in his musings when a weathered man pushed himself through in a wheel chair and rolled himself right up to an empty corner of the bar.

Harry took the scarce seconds he had while serving a drifter to take in the man. He kept his eyes covered with the fringe of his shaggy hair while his fingers fidgeted in nervous patterns against his legs and moved to the arms of his chair. The man reminded Harry of himself, war torn and exhausted. It wasn't hard to see the loss and the pain the man had been through in his life as he sat there. After wiping the fringe from his forehead and off the fading scar, Harry moved from the drifter and down to the corner of the bar and rested his elbows on the counter and as soon as hazel eyes met his Harry knew exactly what this man had face and what he was seeking. Harry had searching for the same thing before he left London and lost everything. This man was seeking solace, the normalcy that he had once lost.

"What can I get for you?"

"Whiskey, clean."

"Do you have a preference or Jack Daniels fine by you?"

"Prefer Wild Turkey if you've got it but Jack's okay if you don't,"

"I've got Turkey. It'll be just a tick," Harry began to move down the bar to retrieve the tumbler and poured the glass.

"I'm not in any kind of rush,"

"I would hope not, it probably took you long enough getting across the parking lot in that chair of yours," Harry commented placing the cup on the edge of the bar and grinned at the amused snort he earned from the statement, "You going to be wanting anything else or you set for a little bit?"

"I'll get you're attention if I need anything,"

"See that you do," Harry nodded before heading towards waiting customers.

Off and on throughout the night Harry watched as the man nursed the same tumbler of whiskey he started the night out with. He'd get lost in thought and stare off into separate areas of the bar and wouldn't snap back to reality until the doors opened up to let someone in or to let someone out. Then for a few minutes after the man seemed aware of everything going on in the bar.

When the bar began clearing out, Harry started the tedious task of wiping down each of the tables and taking inventory of what he had in stock and what he needed to order for the next few days of business. "So are you going to keep looking over here wondering what happened or you going to eventually ask?"

Harry stopped shuffling through the beers in the cooler and looked over to the man and met his eyes and then moving back to his paperwork, "Is it really any of my business?"

"Not really but you're going to wonder about it every time I come in here," Harry looked back in time to catch the one shouldered shrug and as he finished the last of the whiskey.

"Want another?"

"Fill er' up," Harry refilled the glass and leaned against the counter and looked at him. "So what happened to you?"

"To put me in this chair?"

Harry shook his head, "The chair doesn't matter a damn. You're going to end up lying to me one way or another about what put you there so I don't really want to hear about that. What I want to hear you pour your soul out about, like all the bartenders on this lovely planet, is why you did whatever you did to land yourself in that chair."

"I did it to save my brother and my uncle. It doesn't really matter now because I can't do a thing to help them."

Harry nodded slowly and steepled his fingers beneath his chin in thought before speaking, "I had an old friend who once told me that it didn't do to dwell on dreams and to forget to live. I didn't take his advice nearly enough when he was alive. Now I wish I had, so are you absolutely sure there is nothing you can do to help them now? Is it that hopeless?"

"I was already a mess, you know? I caused enough problems, so I did the only thing I could think of and it landed me here. So what else can I do for them? Wave my arms around and hope that causes enough of a distraction? That doesn't work too well in my world."

"Wouldn't work well in mine either," Harry cracked a grin at the look of disbelief shot his way. "So do something else even if you're stuck in that chair and stop feeling sorry for yourself. If they really are your family they aren't going to leave you high and dry. The probably don't want to see you moping around here like it's the end of the world."

"You don't have any clue what you're talking about,"

"Nope but sometimes that makes the best listener," Harry shrugged. "So I take it you live around here?"

"Oh God, not another one of those do gooders that have to save the local cripple," He groaned under his breath.

Harry grinned at the words and the spark that emitted from the man. Something entirely unexpected but welcomed over the look of despair that had greeted Harry earlier in the night.

"Oh hell no, you got yourself in here you can get yourself right back on out. Just figure if you're going to become a regular, even if you only buy five bucks worth of alcohol from me and sit all night at the end of my bar, I want to know you as more than the guy with shaggy hair and nice boots."

"Not as the guy in the wheelchair?"

"Maybe if you added some streamers or rainbows you could work up to that title but until then you're the guy with the hair and nice boots," Harry raised his hands in the air saying, 'oh well'.

"Sam, Sam Winchester. What's your name?"

"I'd be Harry Potter." Harry started running water in one of the sinks to begin the process of cleaning each glass used, "I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at Bobby Singer's place,"

"Ah my reclusive neighbor," Harry nodded, "I moved here about six months ago and all I've seen of the guy is a trucker hat, a beauty of an Impala and a whole hell of a lot of junkers that seem to keep piling up in the dead of the night."

"Why'd you pick here of all places?"

"It's quiet and sometimes we all need a little quiet, Sam," Harry gave a soft smile and tried his best not to watch as Sam maneuvered his way around the labyrinth of tables and out the door.

* * *

The bar was busy and Harry was constantly moving. The sleeves of his white button down were haphazardly rolled up to his elbows and he used his shoulder to wipe sweat from brow when the door popped open and no one came through. Harry was about to go and close it, but the reflection of metal glinted off the lights and a wheelchair bumped across the door jam and into bar. Harry passed a round of foreign beers around a table before moving back to the bar.

"What can I get for you, Sam?"

"I'll take a beer, whatever you suggest as long as it's crisp and cold."

"I'll be a minute,"

"Take your time. Looks like you could use a chair,"

"You offering?" Harry snorted as he reached in the bin and grabbed a _Purple Haze_ before popping the cap off and sliding it over towards Sam.

"Uh huh this thing cost big bucks. Go get your own." Sam shooed Harry away after reaching up and grabbing the beer off the bar and taking a cautious sip before giving a slight quirk of the lips and taking a larger drag. Sam caught sound of a game on the screen and rolled back just enough he could watch it and by the time Harry made his rounds back Sam had an empty beer bottle waiting to be replaced.

"You liked it?" Harry questioned.

"Tasted alright, I've never had that before and I've traveled enough to taste a lot of different local beers."

"Another?" Harry cocked a brow and after Sam gave him a quick nod Harry pulled another bottle and popped the top and slid it over towards Sam. "I have that one shipped up here from Louisiana. It's one of my favorites that are produced in the States."

"Uh huh," Sam answered absently tilted back and got sucked back into the game on the screen.

"Yeah and when you're not looking, every time I pass by I put bottle caps in the spokes of your wheel chair because you don't give a damn about the useless bar things I do for my customers."

"If I have a bottle cap in my wheels I'll pump you so full of lead you'll wish you never jumped across the pond."

"Promises, promises," Harry chuckled as he moved back down the bar to hopefully get finished with the night.

As soon as the bar crowd lulled down to just Sam and Harry, Harry dug a beer out of the bottom of a half melted bin of ice and pulled out a chair at one of the lower tables, wondering if Sam would take the clue to join him. Sure enough, Harry heard Sam maneuvering himself over and parking himself across from Harry.

"You didn't think to grab one for me?"

"You still have half a bottle left," Harry pointed out, "How did the game turn out?"

"You even know what was playing?"

"No idea but I figured I should ask since you were so entranced by it for most of the evening."

"Eh, it was so-so. Basketball just reminds you of what you're missing. Now poker that's a sport I could get into."

"I bet you could bullshit like the best of them. So what has you in such a good mood? Would it happen to have anything to do with the Impala I saw in the front yard for the past few days?"

"You spying on me, Harry?"

"Kind of hard to miss a car like that driving by," Harry shrugged a shoulder before taking swallowing down another gulp of beer.

"True but yeah my brother, stopped in to check up on me. Made sure I didn't fall out the chair and didn't need any help getting up. He and Bobby were out working together so I was left to my own devices for a little while."

Harry made a face like he swallowed something sour before blatantly looking Sam over, "I think you could handle it if you happened to fall out of your chair, Sam."

Sam choked on his beer before rubbing a hand over his chin, "Look Harry, you aren't exactly my type."

Harry let out a booming laugh that echoed around the main floor. "Now Sam, you just had to go and break my heart,"

"Okay I was worried for a little a second there. That you were talking to me because you just, you know."

"I think you are hilarious that's all. Plus, I recognize a kindred spirit in you the moment you came through those doors over there," Harry hiked a thumb over his shoulder.

"You are one of the oddest bartenders I have ever met and I have met quite a few in my time." Sam rolled his eyes. "Anyways it'll warm your bartending soul that I took your advice and put on my big girl panties and did something useful with myself."

"Oh really? And what did you end up doing?"

"I used to do a bunch of research, well I always have, but I figure if I'm limited then I'll buckle down and do my best to help out and research is where I can help out."

"Your brother and Bobby like that new approach to life?"

"They want to know who gave me the new outlook on life and when they get to meet her," Sam gave Harry the biggest shit eating grin possible.

"Uh huh, tell em' they stick around for more than three days your girl Harrietta will be more than glad to meet the boys," Harry rolled his eyes before finishing off his beer and gestured to Sam to see if he wanted another.

"If you give me another I'll be swerving trying to make it out to my car."

"How do you drive?" Harry blushed, "So that just popped out,"

"It's okay. Dean, my brother and Bobby rigged up a truck for me. It wasn't to hard to learn and if I wrecked it there are plenty of others to fix up."

"That's spiff. You need something to eat? I've got a kitchen back there that, believe it or not, stocked," Harry stood up and moved back over to the bar, "I missed out on dinner earlier so I'm making myself a sandwich. You want one?"

"Sure, if you're already going to be making one."

With plates on the table and another beer for Harry and a Sprite for Sam they dug in with relish, "So tell about them. Bobby and Dean, what are they like?"

"Well, Bobby isn't exactly family by blood but I've known him pretty much my entire life. He took care of me and Dean when my Dad needed some help," Sam answered around a bite of his sandwich. "Dean, though is a different story all together. He's probably about your age."

"What do they do for a living?"

"Too much,"

"That's what they used to say about me back home before I packed it all up and decided to head over here to open up a bar. Now they spit upon my name after all the good I have done for them."

"Politics?"

"You could say that," Harry gave a sardonic grin before cutting himself off, "So Dean and Bobby. They do too much for the world and probably don't get recognized for it. What else can you tell me about these men of mystery?"

"They're smart. Smarter than anyone would every think they are. Bobby is probably one of the best researchers you will ever come across even if he isn't the most ethical of men. He's a fountain of knowledge. He connects the dots where other people wouldn't even think to look. Dean is a whole other level of smart. He can scam his way out of anything and you might think that's not the noblest of qualities,"

"But often times it is one of the most useful," Harry grinned before gesturing for Sam to continue with a chip.

"He knows any kind of American muscle car like the back of his own palm and he can improvise like the best of em'. You think you're stuck in a situation but he'll get you out of there one way or another even if it's going to cost him in the long run."

Sam took a second, thinking and finishing off the rest of his sandwich and drink, "Then there's our, well their latest tag a long, Castiel. I actually like the guy alright, it's just he's so stuck in his ways and robotic, I don't really know if he's helping them or harming them."

"Sounds to me like they would know either way," Harry pointed out, "What's got you so worried about this Castiel guy? Is he after one of their virtues?"

"Oh hell, if you only knew," Sam laughed before sobering, "It's just when he first showed up, he brought some things to light and a lot of bad things happened because no one communicated well enough with each other. Now it's an entirely different story. We're all on the same page working towards the same goal," Sam looked up at Harry and noticed the way Harry was giving Sam his complete attention, "There is so much to this story and so much I can't tell you."

"Fine by me, Sam I'm just a friendly ear and, you know, a nosey neighbor at times."

"Yeah well you're becoming worse than Rita and Joannie," Sam pointed out as he wiped his hands clean and pulled the brakes on his wheels and backed away from the table.

"Rita and Joannie?"

"Town gossips, and that is not a flattering title, Harry. You clean this pig sty up and have a good night."

"I'll be seeing you next week I'm assuming?"

"Probably," Sam yelled over his shoulder as he rolled through the doorway and out into the parking lot

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 

Wednesday night rolled around and as much as some people like Wednesdays, Harry didn't. It might have marked the middle of the work or school week but it marked the slowest day at the bar and the day Rita and Joannie always, without fail, came in. Of course Harry had no clue it was Rita and Joannie until Sam oh so kindly pointed it out over the weekend and dear Merlin would they just shut up for two seconds? All they could talk about was, 'poor Sam Winchester and his wheel chair', 'He's so lucky he's got someone like Bobby looking after him,'.

Like Sam gave a damn anymore. Of course, he probably did at times, but Harry got the feeling Sam wasn't seeing the wheelchair as an impairment, just another trait that added personality or flair to who he was. Yeah Sam would kill him if he heard that. Flair.

The door swung open and two men stalked in. Behind them trailed a man in a trench coat. They all piled up at the bar. The shorter of the men looked worn to the bone and the taller man had looked like he had seen a ghost. Pulling away from the table he was sitting at Harry slid behind the bar.

"What can I get you three?"

"Whiskey," Harry nodded towards the spiked hair and looked towards the trucker cap.

"Same."

"Got a preference?" Harry asked as he pulled at the tumblers.

"I'll take Wild Turkey neat and he'll have a Daniels on the rocks," Trucker cap informed Harry and he gave a quick nod and set the drinks out before looking at trench coat.

"I am content,"

"Okay, yell if you need anything I'll be over at that table," Harry pointed out the table he had set out paperwork to do.

"Slow night?"

"Could be worse," Harry shrugged and got a look of confusion from the three, "I could be stuck with just Rita and Joannie over there. Then I'd have to stab myself in the eye to put myself out of my own misery."

The statement got a bark of laughter from all but the trench coat whose only reaction was a tilted head. Harry smirked and moved over towards the table and started working on getting ahead on his bills since he had the time. Harry had settled back into a rhythm when he felt his whole back light on fire from the weigh of someone's gaze.

Tilting his head just so his eyes connected with sapphire and he felt his whole world shift and the breath leave his chest. Trench coat was definitely not human and Harry could feel that familiar itch at the back of his mind, wanting to figure out what exactly he was.

Harry took quick stock of everyone around the bar and saw both Rita and Joannie quickly jabbering and pointing at him from across the bar. Harry cocked a brow wondering what they were going about today. It was like he was their favorite thing to talk about and he couldn't escape them.

After a few minutes of staring at the papers he had been working on Harry gave up. He wasn't going to be doing anything other than listening to the music he had playing across the bar tonight. His thoughts were too occupied on the unnatural hum of otherness that bunched and then ran along his skin when he caught Trench coat's eyes.

South Dakota was supposed to take him away from the supernatural and magic. He wasn't supposed to run into things like what just happened out there. He wasn't supposed to run into werewolves, vampires, goblins, reapers, and whatever else the world wanted to throw at him. This was supposed to be his get away. This was supposed to be his home where no one depended on him but himself. But life couldn't seem to leave him the hell alone, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Saturday night wasn't going so well for Harry. It wasn't the worst night by far but it was by no means the best he had ever had. The total count of drinks spilled across the bar, down his shirt and onto his jeans was growing near double digits and Harry was this close to giving up. It didn't help that he could hear Rita and Joannie telling anyone and everyone about how they suspected the bartender had a soft spot for men so all the ladies who had been after him might just want to stop trying.

So when by chance Rita and Joannie both shut their traps for more than twenty seconds Harry took that as his cue to look and see what all the lack of noise was about and he wanted to smash his head over the bar repeatedly. They couldn't disappear like they usually did after a day or two? No they had to show back up and cause even more of a ruckus.

Harry's heart thudded loudly against his ribs as they each procured a spot at the bar. Sapphire met emerald and Harry stumbled over his feet as a wave of sanctity washed over his skin. Pushing down the urge to do something stupid, Harry tried to finish up with one of the regulars, but another half-empty bottle of beer tipped over and down the front of his shirt.

"Damn it, Jake. If you're tipping bottles like this and wasting perfectly good alcohol it's well past the time for you to be leaving. Is your brother at the farm or am I going to have to find you a damn ride again?"

"Learned my lesson the last time, Harry. I've got my brother on the speed dial. I'm not one for a bloody nose twice by the same hand,"

"You deserved that for what you called me," Harry shot a quick grin at the inebriated man, "Thank you Lord, I don't know if I can handle rowdy drunks tonight," Harry cast a quick glance upwards before swiping the bottle off the bar and flipping it upside down in one of the sinks and drying the bar top off and heading over to the three hot topics of the night, "What can I get you?"

"What ever is on tap is fine," the spikey haired man gestured for two glasses and Harry avoided blue eyes as he moved to fill the glasses, "and a guy with big girlie eyes and shaggy hair come in here often?"

"Sam?" Harry quirked a brow as he set the glasses in front of them, "Yeah why?"

"One of what ever he normally gets also. He'll be in, in a little while."

"Is it a whiskey night or beer night?" Harry asked already moving for the beer. If they were having beer it was safe to assume Sam would be having beer right along with them.

"What's the difference?" Trucker cap asked.

"Whiskey nights he doesn't talk much and he mopes and beer nights he's a little livelier. So is it going to be whiskey or beer?"

"Go with both to be safe. It has not been the greatest of days and he is aware of this. We do not understand how he is coping with everything," Trench coat could speak. Good to know. Harry nodded while keeping his eyes to himself as he produced a bottle of _Purple Haze_ and then a tumbler of _Wild Turkey._ He wondered what Sam could have going on that he needed to cope with?

"You need anything?" Harry angled himself so it appeared he was looking at Trench coat but kept his eyes glued to the bar. No point in giving himself away if he could help it.

"I am fine,"

"Right, just yell if you need anything," Harry swung back around the bar in relief and produced another Martini for Rita and another gin and tonic for Joannie. Then he spotted Sam wheeling his way around people and tables.

Harry quickly made his way over towards Sam, who was not looking so hot. The normally olive complexion looked pale and the neat button down shirt was wrinkled to the point it was a lost cause. "Come on, we can talk back in my office for a couple of minutes. The horde can wait for their alcohol."

"Or they can just steal it," Sam pointed out, "Where you taking me? I've got people waiting for me who will get antsy if I'm gone too long."

"Somewhere you can unload for a few minutes in peace. Why you decided to show up looking like this I don't know, but it was not a wise decision. Rita and Joannie are in full force and even I am not escaping their watchful eyes."

"Fine, lead the way dear," Sam extended a hand out in front of him saying lead the way. Harry could feel half the bar watching their progression down the hallway. As soon as they made it to Harry's paper strewn office, Harry nudged the extra chair out to one side so Sam could have more room and popped up to sit on top of his desk.

Harry sat for a moment looking at Sam. It was like the first night he showed up in the bar, broken and with invisible wounds bleeding. Sam hid his eyes from view and kept his fingers clenched tightly against his palm in anxiety.

"What's going on, Sam? I haven't seen you looking like this in weeks. Did something happen since the last time I saw you?

"I'm not the only one looking like shit bright eyes," Sam commented harshly.

"Well," Harry snorted, guessing Sam didn't really want to talk about anything, "You can hang out back here until you decide your okay enough to head back out. Who do I need to tell that you're still alive and I didn't skin you alive or feed you to my pet chipmunks?"

"They were up at the bar, spiky hair with a leather jacket. Just ask for Dean Winchester. There should be a guy in a trucker hat and another guy in a trench coat sitting with him."

"I'll come and check on you in a few, Sam."

"I don't need a damn babysitter. I think I can handle myself just fine, thanks."

"Really? Then what has you in such a pissy mood? At least mine can be accounted for. So far there have been nine alcoholic drinks spilt down my shirt and pants tonight. Not to mention that Joannie decided to start spreading the fact that I'm a flaming queer, yes her words not mine, around the bar. So I have a few reasons to be upset. Now what's going on with you? If you don't tell me I can't help you."

Sam stopped Harry from leaving by placing a warm hand on Harry's hip, "You couldn't help even if you wanted to. Even if there was some way that you could help, I wouldn't want you getting into this mess."

Harry gave a jerky nod before squeezing Sam's shoulder, pulling away from Sam's grasp, and heading down the hallway. Harry stopped halfway down the hallway and leaned against the wall, knocking a few pictures ajar. He ran nervous hands through his hair, whispering to himself, "If you only understood who you have been talking to the whole time, Sam."

Pulling himself together, Harry plastered on the bartender persona he used for his not so usual customers and spotted Dean Winchester at the bar before heading over. As soon as his elbows touched down, three gazes were locked down on him. "Dean Winchester?"

"Where's Sam?"

"He's in the office right down that," Harry pointed down the hallway, "hallway. It's first door on the right. Just wanted to give him a minute from all this mess what ever you guys have going on right now."

"You don't know anything."

"You're right I don't know anything. What I do know is that people do need a little peace now and then, but for some reason he thought he needed to be here with you three," Harry grimaced at the sound of beer bottles tumbling and shattering off one of the pool tables, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do."

"Who was that? And why was he acting like," Dean swung his arm around in a wide gesture trying to make up for the words that weren't appearing.

"Like he was a Momma bear and Sam was his cub?" Bobby smirked before they all turned to watch as the bartender swept up the broken glass and exchanged a few words here and there with people around the bar and before swinging back around to bring them whatever they had asked for.

"You need anything or you going to keep watching me for the rest of the night?" The question came in passing as he mixed another drink and passed it over towards Joannie. "I know I'm pretty interesting to look at and I've got an accent most people around these parts have never heard but on the television. So either one of you has some embarrassing task for the other or you want to know something. Which is it?

"What's your interest in Sam?" Dean asked.

"My interest?"

"Yes, your interest bartender."

"I have a name, it's Harry. Try using it if you're going to make it a habit of coming in here. I also happen to be, well kind of, Sam's neighbor and friend. That's my interest in Sam. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Since when do you have neighbors?" Dean turned towards Bobby and got a shrug in response but they both stopped when they spotted Sam heading towards them before the light bulb flickered on above Dean's head. "That old house about a block away, that's yours now?"

"Funny that, it is only other house on the damn street," Dean chose to ignore the eye roll and sarcasm he received from Harry. Before Harry spotted Rita and Joannie eagerly spreading word about something they had overheard.

"Harry, I see you met the family."

"Oh no, I haven't met the family. I just know Dean's name because you told me. I know these two as what I dubbed them as on Wednesday night when they first came in here."

"Do I even want to know?" Sam tugged at his shirt trying to smooth some of the wrinkles free before looking between the three.

"Well you got trench coat over there. I found out tonight that he does actually talk."

"That would be Castiel," Sam grinned and waited for Harry to go on.

"Then there is either spiky hair or leather jacket, now known as Dean Winchester. Then there is trucker cap."

"Bobby Singer,"

"Finally got to meet the family and the actual neighbor in the flesh," The cheeky grin shared between Harry and Sam didn't go unnoticed by the other hunters, "I believe I am being summoned. Your beer they ordered is probably warm but there's your usual whiskey if you want that."

"A beer?"

"Yeah Trench coat," Harry spouted out before he could stop himself, "Sorry, Castiel ordered it for you, but like I said it's probably warm and you'll want another if it's a beer night."

"You got any of that beer you get from Louisiana?"

"Oh, you do listen to me when I talk. You're such sap," Dean shared a look with Bobby as Harry placed an ice cold _Purple Haze_ on the edge of the counter. He let Sam grasp the bottle instead of just handing it to him. "You know what to do if you need me,"

"Yeah if I find any damn bottle caps in the spokes of my wheels I'll kill you."

"You could try," Harry winked and strode around the bar with three long necks in hand. As he skirted around the bar and towards the pool tables he brushed his free hand across Sam's shoulders. In response, Sam let his hand trail against Harry's lower back before moving back to his beer.

"So, Sam. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Dean swiveled on his stool enough to look at Sam with a suggestive look.

Sam sipped on his beer and looked back and forth between Bobby and Dean before focusing in on Castiel, who was tracking someone's movements across the bar. "There isn't anything for me to tell," Sam finally said. He pinned down who Castiel was watching and he felt a pit of jealousy form when he realized it was Harry.

"You sure about that? You two seemed pretty cozy,"

"There isn't anything cozy about that bartender. He just worms his way into your life and he's a good friend that's all." Sam answered and didn't miss the significant look Bobby sent his way saying he understood how much Harry had done for him.

They all jerked when the sound of glasses cracking and a table over turning snatched their attention. Bobby and Dean were on their feet and San had swung around within seconds to see what was going on.

Harry was stand nose to nose with a burly man, twice his size voice steadily rising, "Now I told you Bernie if you laid a hand on Amy one more time, like you did, or if you started bullshit like this in my bar one more time you'd be out. You just can't listen."

"What are you going to do, little man? Get your sugar daddy to wheel me out?" Dean started to move forward but Castiel's steady hand on his arm stopped him.

"He can handle himself, and I do believe what was said will spur him in to action even further."

"He's going to need help, Cas. You do see what that guy looks like, right?" Bobby shared an incredulous look with Dean.

"There is more to Harry than even Sam knows,"

"What did you just say, Bernie?" Harry voice rose over all others in the bar.

"You heard me, now what are you going to do about it? Cause from the looks of things, you're the bitch in the relationship."

"I really think he is going to need help," Dean stepped forward, but again Castiel's hand restrained him.

"Watch him, you might learn something." Castiel's voice was low and they finally took his advice and just waited.

The first blow Harry threw was unexpected. The Winchesters weren't the only ones who were caught off guard by the force behind it. Bernie stumbled back with a hand against his jaw before gathering enough of his wits to charge. Harry bent and his shoulder caught Bernie hard in the gut. It left Bernie stunned for a second and Harry waited to see where everything was going. To see if Bernie would give up and leave or if he was going to keep on with the challenge.

It took two seconds before Bernie threw a meaty fist at Harry's nose and Harry blocked with a forearm. Dean watched Harry take Bernie down with just a few maneuvers. Harry had a knee digging angrily between Bernie's shoulder blades and Bernie's arms were restrained behind his back. "Now Bernie, you will apologize and get the fuck out of my bar. And don't you dare ever step foot in here again, because I do not stand for any kind of trash."

"Just let me up, man. You're about to break my arm."

"No, what I'm about to do is dislocate your shoulder. So are you going to apologize and listen to what I've told you?"

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Bernie let out a pant of relief as soon as Harry let go of his arms but he remained immobilized. "You going to let me up?"

"What else did I ask of you Bernie?"

"You got yourself one friend over there, Sam." Dean commented as he idly sipped on his beer.

"He's just full of surprises," Sam shrugged, waiting for Bernie's response and found himself wanting a damn better apology than the one Harry got out of him.

"Fine, I'm sorry and I won't ever step foot in such a run down, no good piece of shit bar."

"He just doesn't know when to shut up does he? I even know better than to say something like that," Dean brought a hand to his forehead.

"Nope, he doesn't," Sam grinned around the beer he brought to his lips waiting to see what Harry was going to do next.

"I give up," Harry tossed his hands up in the air before pushing all his weight off the knee planted on Bernie. "Get out and if I hear you say one thing about me or anyone else, so help me God you will hurt."

"What could you manage to do to me that could make me hurt?" Bernie threw over his shoulder as he stood up and Dean could see the fight spark in Harry's eyes. Before Harry shoved his hands in his pockets tossed an angry look over his shoulder towards Sam and started to follow Bernie out the bar.

"Someone needs to stop him now," Dean commented while he started after Harry.

"Stop who, Dean?" Sam asked, sliding around the people who had already started clogging up the bar floor.

"Harry is going to defend his own honor and I believe Sam's honor," Castiel informed them calmly, and Bobby could have sworn he heard a hint of pride come through in that statement.

"Meaning?" Bobby gestured for Castiel to hurry up and elaborate in case someone needed to intervene a little more quickly than they had.

"Harry is about to beat the shit out of Bernie," Dean supplied as he pushed through the heavy doors. Harry was sitting on top of Bernie's chest, cradling his arm against his chest and panting, and Bernie looked a little worse for the wear.

"I believe he already accomplished that task, Dean." Castiel cocked a brow and they watched as Sam wheeled over to where Harry was perched.

"You okay, pretty boy?" Sam grinned.

"Pretty sure I broke my arm but other than that? Just dandy," Harry grinned up at Sam and stretched out his good arm, "Help me up, please?"

"If you pull me out of this chair, I'm going to shoot you," Sam set the brakes and held a hand out towards Harry.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry grasped Sam's hand with his good hand and teetered before standing straight, "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Uh huh," Sam peered up at Harry from beneath his bangs still holding Harry's hand loosely, "You didn't have to do that."

"What?" Harry squeezed at Sam's fingers before letting his hands go and he absently released the breaks on Sam's chair and caught the started looks from Dean and Bobby, before he shook it off and walking beside Sam back to the bar.

"You didn't have to fight him for me,"

"I didn't do it for you, Sam. I know you could have probably taken that guy on in a wheelchair and all."

"Then why is your arm is broken?"

"It's not broken," Harry protested knowing that it was. He was just going to mend the bone later, "It's just bruised. The first punch was a little more than my fragile arm could take."

"I think you need to close the bar up early tonight or find someone who can man the bar while you get your arm looked at," Sam insisted, "Cause you can't have those people in there thinking your sugar daddy doesn't take care of you."

Harry looked at Sam, trying to contain the laughter but couldn't help it. The laughter was loud and uncontrollable and it got a chuckle out of Sam.

"You two love birds finished speaking?" Dean interrupted and grinned at the red tint that colored Harry's ears before he hurried back into the bar. "Sam, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell us? We won't judge even if you like guys. As long as you're happy, we're happy."

"Shut the fuck up Dean," Sam growled out before heading into the bar and grinned at the sight that greeted him. Harry was collecting the tabs for the night and sending people on their way. It turned out that Harry was smarter than he looked.

"Uh huh, nothing to tell alright," Dean commented to Bobby and Cas after looking between Sam and Harry, "They've been watching each other all night, and Harry knew Sam needed a few minutes earlier."

"I'm thinking they've got a little something going on and they don't want us to know, Dean." Bobby grinned when Sam moved to his corner of the bar and started chattering on with Harry.

"Perhaps they are not aware of their feelings yet," Castiel suggested surprising each of the men. "They look out for each other, they confide in each other maybe they are afraid to breach the line of trust that has already been formed."

"You think Harry couldn't handle knowing about all this," Dean asked.

"I think Sam could not handle what Harry has gone through," Castiel answered cryptically as the last few stragglers filed out of the bar. Harry strode around the bar and plunked down on one of the stools.

"Thank God tonight is over," Harry looked at Sam and groaned, "You are not making me go to a hospital, I hate those places. I can set my arm just fine, thanks."

"You'll screw it up. Come on, I'll get Dean to drive us all."

"Oh I've been wondering," Harry scratched at his forehead, "How do you drive around?"

"I rigged up on of the trucks down at the yard. Don't try to change up the subject, you asked me that question the first night I came in here. You're going to the hospital and that's it."

"I really don't need to, it's just bruised," Harry protested and Sam reached up and grabbed his arms, "Oh mother fucking flamingos on a boat, let go of my arm. Please?"

"That's what I thought. Come on, there's more room in the Impala."

"You are an evil man, Sam Winchester. Someone should douse you in holy water," Harry grumbled under his breath but it caught the attention of each hunter in the bar, "What? Are we going or not? Cause I promise you I'd rather the latter."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

Harry had to wait a week, until Sam disappeared again with his brother, Bobby and Castiel before he chanced mending the bone fully. Of course it raised questions having the cast off so soon, but it was easy to fend them off with a drink on the house and a well timed smile. Harry was almost hesitant about taking the cast off after Sam had scrawled out his name and a quick sketch of bottle caps and shotgun shells. Harry shook his head and moved back around the bar with soft greetings and well timed switching of empty beer bottles for full ones.

It was strange not having Sam come in and bicker with him about random things. It might seem like meaningless conversation to everyone else, but those conversations were the one thing Harry had started to look forward to every weekend.

As soon as business started slowing down enough Harry started clearing off empty tables and washing glasses that had accumulated beneath the counter and in the sinks.

"You miss him, huh?" The voice was soft and more reserved than what Harry expected to hear from Rita.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Winchester boy, Sam," Rita twirled the melted down ice at the bottom of her glass, "I see the way you look at him you know."

"I don't look at him any certain way, Rita. I just, he's," Harry shrugged when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, that look on your face right there." Rita grinned.

"What look?"

"The one that says, damn I miss my man. I miss the way he looks at me, I miss the way he bickers with me, I miss the way he runs his fingers along my arms when I ain't looking or paying attention. That's the look you've got on your face."

"Oh really, Ms. Rita. So what makes you an expert?" Harry tilted his head watching a playful smile grace her lips.

"Joannie's away on business until Tuesday evening,"

Harry dropped the cup he was washing in the sink and it clattered against the rest, "You and Joannie? No way, I wouldn't have ever guessed that."

"She's my everything, Harry. We just don't advertise it you know? It's not the most welcoming of places, but you and Sam have something special. You shouldn't let anything take that away from you."

Harry nodded and felt guilty about everything bad he had ever said or though about Rita and Joannie. "Rita?"

"Yeah?"

"You mind keeping this between you and me? I just don't want to lose the only person I've got." Harry avoided her thoughtful gaze and bit into his bottom lip.

"You know Joannie's the gossip right?" She answered with a grin, "I'll keep it quiet, Harry. But you and Sam were meant to be much more than friends. It's written all over the way he only smiles at you and the way you only touch him."

"What if he doesn't accept me, Rita? There is so much more than bartender Harry. I have a past that most people wouldn't be sane from and Sam has his own scars and burdens to bear."

"Harry, we all have our battles but the thing is, you have to find someone to fight along side you to make it worth while," Rita set her cup down on the bar top and dug out enough money to cover her bill for the night. "You have a good night, Harry, and I hope you decide to say something to Sam soon. It would be good to see the two of you happy together."

"You think he would be okay with that?"

"I think so. You're the first person who saw Sam before seeing the wheelchair," Rita shouldered her bag before heading out, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and clean up.

* * *

Harry was busy laughing about a joke Rita had just finished telling him when the doors popped open. The length of time it took for someone to come through had his heart racing, "I heard he was back in town," Rita commented, turning to see what had grabbed Harry's attention, "You going to go talk to him or are you still thinking?"

"I'd go talk to him, but his brother, Bobby and Castiel walked in behind him. He'll come see me if he wants to."

"In other words you're a pussy," Rita grinned.

"Who's a pussy?" Joannie asked as she grabbed the seat next to Rita. Rita and Harry shared a sly smile before Rita whispered a soft, "Nobody, let's go sit over by the window."

Harry watched the rag tag group of men trail up to the bar already knowing what kind of night it was. Everyone was getting a whiskey but _Sam?_ Well that was interesting all in itself. Harry had the respective glasses and whiskey brands ready and waiting when they grabbed Sam's usual corner. Harry popped the top off the Purple Haze for Sam and set it on the edge.

"How'd you know?" Dean asked pointing to the tumbler before downing it in one fell swoop and gesturing for a refill.

"It's all in the posture and the eyes," Harry answered Dean, but his eyes were immediately drawn over towards Sam, who was grinning around the beer he was drinking. "So wherever you disappeared to and whatever ya'll did wasn't that great I'm taking it?"

"That's stating the obvious," Sam answered, "How was everything here?"

"I got some juicy gossip on the gossip queens," Harry leaned over to look at Sam.

"Well? Are you going to leave me hanging, as they said, we've had a shitty few days," Sam leaned back in his chair looking up at Harry ignoring everyone else around them.

Harry leaned further over the bar bottle green eyes catching hazel, before lowering his voice just enough, "I told Rita that I would keep this a secret but I've got to tell someone. You can't say a thing, Sam."

"Okay, I won't say anything, promise," Sam answered curious.

"Rita and Joannie, they aren't just gossip queens or just friends."

"What?"

"Just watch them for a little bit and get back to me with what you think," Harry reached out and brushed a hand across Sam's shoulder. His thumb caught the warm skin by his neck. Harry was half tempted to trace patterns across the tantalizing strip of skin his thumb had captured, but a none too polite bellow from across the bar had Harry pulling away and moistening his lips. Harry stole a quick glance at Sam as he turned to leave the refuge of the bar, and found his movements being tracked. It sent his heart jumping.

"So, Sam," Dean couldn't help but watch the interaction between his brother and Harry. It might have been different seeing Sam act that way with a guy, but it still was the usual reaction. Sam had his eye on the bartender and something was stopping him. "You going to do anything about that little crush of yours?"

"There really isn't much that can be done there, Dean," Sam answered finishing off his beer quickly before taking a second to continue, "Harry isn't interested in me as anything but a friend."

"Oh dear Jesus, you've got to be kidding me, kid," Bobby groaned into his whiskey, "Even I can see there's more than friendliness going on between the two of you."

"Right, like anyone is interested in a guy in a wheel chair," Sam gave a self derisive snort before folding his hands across his lap. He looked over at the worn down hunters all in a line next to him, "Can't afford anymore connections anyways. Not with the apocalypse, not with Lucifer still looking for a reason to get me to give in."

"I believe your sacrifice, saving your brother, Bobby and myself sent that message loud and clear, Sam." Castiel leaned back far enough to look Sam in the eye. "Someone lesser would have given in from his fear of death. Many would have said yes, but you did something only a warrior of the highest order would have done. You said no,"

"I did it because I had to, Cas. Anyone else would have done the same thing," Sam shook his head and gripped the arms of his chair tight, avoiding the gaze of the Angel, "It wasn't anything that I shouldn't have done."

"If that is what you believe, then I cannot change your mind, but what you did was selfless."

"I blew up a warehouse full of demons and hellhounds and got stuck in this chair in the process. That wasn't selfless, that was saving our asses."

"You chose to do it when any one of us could have. In the process you encountered the one person you did not wish to, Lucifer, and you resisted. From your actions, we gained weeks due to the damage inflicted upon his vessel."

"That's all fine and dandy, Cas. I'm glad I did something right but I'm stuck. I'm dead weight and no one wants that. No one wants a man in a wheel chair.

"Really?" Dean looked over at Bobby and Castiel, "Is he serious?"

"Humans do have many insecurities, Dean."

"Thanks, I didn't know that. At all, Cas," Dean rolled his eyes before looking at Sam, "I just want to know if you lost your vision along with your ability to walk?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam sputtered.

"What's what supposed to mean?" Harry asked, popping into the conversation and looking between the four men.

"Sam is having some problems here," Dean started but a fist to his thigh promptly stopped him, "Oh, Sammy here is having insecurities about his wheelchair. He thinks no one will want him because he's in a wheelchair. Tell him he's wrong, please because whatever we say is not getting through to him."

"Well if all they see is a wheelchair, then they are crazy," Harry said softly before clearing his throat, "Anyways what's with the doom and gloom? You were fine earlier."

"Just Dean,"

"Hey, I did nothing but ask you about," Dean trailed off when Bobby smacked him hard on the shoulder, _"You know what_ , and you're too much of a girl to do anything about it." The last of the statement earned him another smack.

"If I plied you with liquor for free for the rest of the night, would you let me in on the big secret of what has Sam in such a mood?" Harry slid down towards Dean with a grin and watched as Sam started to move from his corner over to where Dean was.

"Oh hell yes," Dean grinned and leaned forward conspiratorially. He sputtered when his chair rocked hard enough to send him tumbling to the floor, "Dude, was that necessary?"

"Yes, because this isn't any of your business, Dean," Sam ran nervous hands through his hair before looking up at Harry, whose head was tilted in curiosity.

"I guess I'll never find out then," Harry shrugged but sent Sam a reassuring smile, "How long are you in town for?" Harry asked Dean, pulling the attention away from whatever was making Sam so uncomfortable.

"Me?" Dean's lips quirked at the corners after Harry nodded and he saw Sam's jealous bitch face present itself. "A couple of days, then we're heading back out again. We already have something lined up."

"Sounds exciting," Harry murmured to himself, already thinking about how much fun he'd be having with Sam gone again. A grand total of none. Harry looked over to Sam's bowed head, "You going with them this time? Cause I have to tell you I kind of missed having you around here."

"It was only a week and a half, Harry," Sam rolled his eyes.

"A damn long week and a half, Sam but enlightening all the same."

"Do I even want to know what you found so enlightening?"

"Nope, not tonight at least," Harry answered with a broad grin. He swiped at the condensation that dripped down onto the bar top.

The bar doors swung open with a hard crack and bounced off the walls breaking, every ounce of camaraderie that had filled the air. Harry's head snapped up and as soon as he caught sight of black eyes he could feel the evil dripping off them at every step.

"I knew I should have looked for you here, Sam. Yet something told me that you were hiding some place a little less conspicuous. How's the chair treating you? Good, I'm hoping."

Harry saw their movements before the creatures who had stepped into the bar did. Sam was gripping a knife tight in his hand while Dean touched the butt of a gun concealed by his jacket. Harry caught Castiel's gaze and something told in Castiel's eyes told Harry that it would be okay.

"You need to leave," Sam's voice was taunt and harsh.

"Do I?" The Cheshire grin exposed yellowed teeth, "You see, last time I checked, anyone could walk into a bar and order a drink."

"Well I'm saying you need to leave," Harry butted in, "You are not welcome here,"

"Oh you've got yourselves a new guard dog?" Harry looked into souless eyes and picked apart every nuance before he realized what he was looking at. "Oh and he's smart. How'd you manage to get him on your side, brother?"

The question was directed towards Castiel. The momentary distraction allowed for Harry to make his way around the bar and started to clear the bar out. "You do know who he is right? Even I could tell after a few moments, and yet you still occupy the same room with such _trash_."

"He is not trash, Lucifer. He is a hero and should be revered for what he has accomplished," Castiel answered. He received a round of derisive laughter.

"Oh, they don't know what he is, do they? This is a moment I want to remember, because believe me, this is going to be good once you realize he isn't quite as human as everyone thought he was."

"You need to leave," Harry bit out as he sized up each of the people standing behind Lucifer. Lucifer? Now he was starting to understand what was going on. Demons were all over his bar. Not only that, but he had the head honcho of demons leering down at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"He ain't going to do anything," Bobby snapped, "You seem to have forgotten who you're messing with, Lucy, and we ain't to be toyed with."

"No? I've gotten the best of you four how many times now? The last time was a toss up, but it landed Sam in that chair. Now just imagine where tonight is going to put him." The suggestion was not lost on any of them and Harry's hackles rose on end.

"You need to leave and you need to take your demons with you," Harry spat, and it garnered enough surprise to tear the attention of each of the hunters away from Lucifer and towards Harry, "You said I was smart. Now get out."

"Oh you feel that?" Lucifer shot a grin over his shoulder to the demons flanking his sides, "I think we angered the bartender."

"Get out," The warning was weak and Harry could hear it in his voice, but he could feel the magic burn across his forearms and up across his shoulders. With every beat of his heart, he poured more energy into his magic.

"Harry you should leave," Sam said softly, but jerked in surprise when glowing emerald eyes greeted him.

"No," The answer was all the warning they got before Harry flicked his wrist. The demons flanking Lucifer tensed up and began to clutch at their necks, almost as if they were being choked to death. Harry sent a fast wave of energy and knocked all of the demons except Lucifer onto their backs.

Harry shot a quick warning to Castiel before pinpointing in on Lucifer with a hostile grin. Everything in his posture screamed warrior. Everything in him screamed death.

"We should move," Castiel spoke, already pushing Dean and Bobby one way. Sam was too entranced by what Harry was doing to move. "Sam, you need to move or the results will not be favorable. The amount of magic that has built up can not be contained. Not with the amount of emotion he put behind his power."

"What is he?"

"Something Lucifer never thought would come to your aid," Castiel answered moving in front of the Winchesters and Bobby.

"What are you doing, Cas?"

"Protecting you incase he cannot," Castiel loosened his tie before focusing in on Lucifer.

"What?" Sam started to ask but a burst of violent green light and heat exploded around the bar and encompassed each body present. Sam thought his heart was going to jack hammer out of his chest. Everything got entirely too hot before a brush of cool relief painted over his skin and he saw Harry.

Everything screamed out for Sam to stop Harry from whatever he was doing; to stop him from hurting himself even further. Sam didn't know he was moving until Cas gripped his shoulder tight and stopped his progress.

"He is not hurt, Sam. Look at what he is doing to Lucifer."

"I don't give a damn about Lucifer, I care about Harry," Sam answered. Then Dean's hands were gripping his chin, forcing him to look at Lucifer, and what he saw gave him pause. Lucifer's vessel was being reduced to nothing by the hands of Harry Potter. "How is he doing that?"

"I believe your friend had some secret mojo he wasn't telling you about," Dean answered as they watched Lucifer give up the battle against Harry. He stumbled out of the bar and as far away from Harry as he could manage. As soon as Lucifer was out of the bar, the light dissipated and Harry teetered as if he were about to go down. Sam moved behind him and caught Harry as his knees buckled.

"I'm okay," Harry grumbled, "Just need a second."

"Uh huh, you're about to pass out aren't you?"

"Quite possibly," Harry nodded, "You're welcome by the way. I don't do that for just anybody you know. Only guys in wheelchairs that I happen to think are really freaking awesome."

"And what exactly did you do?"

"Bought you idiots some time," Harry managed to get the answer out before conking out against Sam's shoulder.

"I could use a little help here," Sam looked to Dean for some help but Dean only situated Harry further on his lap.

"Look after all that we need some explanations and you need all the action you can get. Lock the place up, Cas. We're heading to Bobby's." Dean was already heading out and Bobby sent Sam an amused grin before following Dean out.

"You should follow them, Sam. Harry will be okay he is only recuperating."

"Okay, whatever you say Cas," Sam shifted Harry on his lap and slowly made his way out to his truck. Dean worked with Bobby to heft Harry into the passenger seat as Sam started the process of getting into the truck himself. "I'll met you there,"

"See you in a few, Sammy."

Sam sat tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and looked over at Harry. There had always been something different about him, but Sam couldn't quite figure it out. Now it was starting to make sense. All the quick saves in the bar to avoid broken glasses, and the impossibly fast healing of his broken arm.

Cas trusted Harry, and if Sam really wanted to admit to it, he trusted Harry down to his core. Harry was different from everyone else that Sam had met after the wheelchair. He looked at Sam like he was a person and could do things on his own.

As they waited for Dean and Bobby to get back to the house, Sam took a moment to actually look at Harry as more than a bartender. Even unconscious or asleep, Harry held a lot of tension in every muscle from his arms to his shoulders. Sam followed the dark lashes against porcelain skin and focused in on Harry's lips, wondering what it would be like to taste them.

"You planning on getting out of your truck anytime soon?" Dean interupted Sam's inspection eyes as he swung open the door and gestured for Sam to hurry the hell up. Getting with the program, Sam managed to extricate himself from the truck and moved around to the passenger side to have Dean set Harry down on his lap again.

"Thanks," Sam muttered, wheeling himself and Harry up the ramp and into Bobby's, "So what are we going to do? Wait till he wakes up?"

"No," Castiel answered. He leaned over and tapped his fingers against Harry's scar. The action caused Harry to jerk in Sam's lap before blinking away the confusion.

"What the hell?" The words were soft, but Sam watched as Harry focused in on Dean, then Bobby, and lastly Castiel. "Okay I take it I'm at Bobby's," A soft hand brushed at his eyes before he froze and turned to look at Sam, "Sorry about this."

"Dean's idea of a joke, Harry," Sam grinned, noticing the shells of Harry's ears had turned pink before Harry scrambled up and off of Sam.

"So uh," Harry turned in a circle before looking at Sam, "Surprise?"

"You could say that," Bobby held his shotgun loosely, "Want to explain what you are exactly?"

"I'm a wizard, of the wand waving variety, but I'm a little more powerful than what people are used to."

"Last I heard your kind stayed secret and away from people who'd mistake them for witches who dealt with demons," Bobby set his shot gun down on a desk, "So what are you doing over here?"

"Needed a change of scenery?" Harry suggested but the thought of lying to Sam made him feel oddly guilty, "Okay not really."

"You should probably just tell us," Sam advised and watched as Harry sat heavily on the couch nearest him, "It would be easier."

"I'm thinking you know about the war that was going on over there, right?" Harry directed the question to Bobby.

"Vaguely, all I know for sure is there was one person they were depending on to lead the light to victory."

"Right, well that person was me. There was a prophecy and I fulfilled it. I killed the Dark Lord and I couldn't handle the politics of the aftermath of a war. I did all that I could and they kept taking and needing me to do more. So I left," Harry scratched at his scalp, "Last I checked they're doing fine without me, but I needed to get away from everything in that world. I needed a place without creatures and magic. I needed a place that could offer me a little bit of peace. For awhile I thought I found that here, in South Dakota, but I landed in the middle of the Apocalypse. Who would have figured?"

"And what you did tonight?" Bobby prompted when Harry lapsed into silence.

"I did what I had to do to protect Sam," Harry quickly covered up his slip, "To protect you guys. I don't really like demons to begin with, they're pests. Anyways what is he?" Harry nodded towards Castiel, "I know he isn't human and from all the waves of piety he's been sending out, plus the fact that he hangs with you three, I figure he can't be all that evil."

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel supplied, "You knew that I was not completely human the first night we met?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "You knew I wasn't human either. So all the waves of emotion and good will towards men was done on purpose I'm guessing?"

"I did not want you to believe that I was a threat towards you or Sam."

"Right and you three are," Harry bit into his lip, "Hunters?"

"Yeah we, well they hunt the big bad supernatural. I used to," Sam answered.

"You still do," Harry pointed out before continuing on with his train of thought, "And Lucifer is interested in you for what reason exactly?" Harry swung around looking at Sam, "Because I can't do that everyday you know."

"He wants me as his vessel," Sam whispered, "He's been trying to get me to say yes for how long now?" Sam looked over towards Dean for an answer.

"About two years now."

Harry nodded and made a humming sound, "Okay, I see. I'm guessing you did something to get away from Lucifer that put you in that chair?"

"It bought us the time we needed to get out, I just got hurt in the process. Nothing can fix that now," Sam shrugged.

"So now you know the gist what's going on, what are you going to do about it?" Bobby prompted eyeing Harry wearily. "We need all the help we can get and you're like the ace up our sleeve."

"Why? Because I have magic? Isn't there something inherently wrong with this picture? Magic and hunters don't mix. It's like oil and water."

"Did you see what you did to Lucifer? We don't have anything like that, short of blowing up whatever building he's in at the moment, and we kind of tried that already. We also have Cas and he's got his own angel mojo, but its not anything like what you just did," Dean pointed out.

"I don't know anything about whatever is going on. I just know to be on the lookout for evil things and to watch my back,"

"You managed just fine tonight," Bobby remarked, "You managed to get Sam back in the game again. I think you're something we need right about now."

"I'm not leaving here," Harry shoved his hands deep in his pockets, "I'll do what I can, but this is my home and if I disappear, believe it or not there are people out there that will take notice."

"What if we need you in Florida or something?"

"Call me and I'll be there."

"Yeah, in how many hours?" Dean snapped.

"Not hours, maybe seconds? Just need coordinates or a clear picture, but I doubt you'll need me in Florida now that Lucifer knows where Sam is. Just food for thought."

"How are you going to get to Florida in seconds?"

"I'll show you. Someone pick a place, relay the coordinates and I'll meet you there," Harry suggested, "Now, is what I was getting at. I haven't ever been to Bobby's and I don't know what anything looks like so head somewhere on the property, ring Bobby and I'll meet you there. Just don't give me some place like a desk to land on."

Harry stood waiting before Castiel leaned over and whispered something in Dean's ear and Dean took off through Bobby's house. Bobby narrowed his eyes at Harry before his phone rang and passed it over to Harry, "Be right back,"

Harry hit the floor and winced at the sharp pain that shot up through his shins and looked around the room in awe. It was probably the most interesting place Harry had ever seen in his life. "Is this a supernatural panic room?" Harry tapped at the walls and grinned, "I've been living next door to the most paranoid hunter in the world and had no clue,"

"Glad to see you find this awesome, but what the hell did you just do?" Dean looked at Harry wide eyed.

"Showed you how I can get to Florida in a few seconds," Harry ignored Dean's awe and took in the poster Bobby had tapped to the wall, "Oh man,"

"That's what I thought the first time I saw it,"

"Some things a guy just doesn't want to know about. So you believe me that when you call I'll just show up?"

"Sure,"

"I could get you out of a tight place too, if needed,"

"How?" Harry wrapped his arms around Dean."Hold on."

Harry landed in front of Sam and Dean stumbled upon landing, "That is _not_ cool. Not cool at all." Dean swung an arm out trying to regain his equilibrium, "You should warn a guy next time you do that… and what was that?"

"I Apparated, you should probably just think of it as teleporting. It's the easiest way of understanding it."

"Got cha," Dean grabbed hold of the couch and sat down, "We need you we'll call, but what if we can't?"

"Yeah, because most of the time when we're in trouble, we ain't going to be able to stop and make a phone call, kid."

"Well," Harry looked at Sam and pursed his lips, "What's something you carry around with you all the time?"

"Guns," Dean answered.

"My knife,"

"My hat?" Bobby answered looking confused.

"Well, none of those will work," Harry tapped his fingers against his thigh, "Look, I'll think of something, because I don't think you would like me to put a tracking spell on you unless that's my last option. I'll have something ready for you guys before you head out again, probably."

"And what exactly will it do?"

"Monitor mortal danger," Harry scrunched his nose, "What do you think it should do?"

"Sounds good to me," Bobby exchanged an amused look with Dean.

"All right, I'll just head right on home and get to thinking," Harry stood up and looked around the room in confusion. It felt like he had the world's worst hangover.

"That would not be wise," Castiel informed Harry, "I woke you up temporarily. I gave you only enough energy to get through the explanations Bobby required, but you expended more energy than I believed you would with your show of magic."

Harry sat heavily on the couch and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus on anything in the room. He settled on looking at Sam when Castiel's swift spin towards Bobby sent waves of nausea through his stomach. "He will be needing a place to rest tonight, and unless you would like to attempt to get through all the wards he has placed around his home, I suggest you allow Harry to use your couch."

"I thought you were supposed to be a good guy," Harry slurred, already sprawling out across the couch and ignoring Dean's swift escape from his legs, "You made me feel all wonky."

"You are just tired. Rest Harry."

"Harry," Sam wheeled over in front of Harry and grabbed the hand that was pointed at Castiel, "Just go to sleep."

"Can't," Harry mumbled.

"Why not?" Sam stifled a laugh when Harry attempted to come up with a reason as to why he couldn't go to sleep, "That's what I thought. Just go to sleep, Harry. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Fine," Harry clutched Sam's hand tighter.

"So," Dean rocked back and forth on his heels, "Did we just recruit a wizard?"

"I believe we did," Bobby grinned, "Now we just have to be sure he's one hundred percent in this."

"He is," Sam turned and looked at Bobby over his shoulder, "If Harry said he'd do something, he will. He'll do whatever he can."

"How are you so sure about that, Sam?"

"It's who he is, Dean."

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 

Harry woke up in a fog. Everything was wrong here. He wasn't at his house and it smelled like gun oil. Harry flexed his fingers to get rid of the pin prickles in his finger tips, but something stopped the motion. Sam was leaned back in his chair sleeping hand still holding Harry's.

Blinking away the rest of his sleepy haze Harry stretched out on the couch before untangling his fingers from Sam's and spotted paper and a pen. After scribbling a quick note out and tucking it Sam's jacket pocket, Harry brushed a quick kiss over Sam's forehead and started to leave. He froze when he spotted Dean watching his movements.

"I'm heading to my house, to get something for you guys together," Harry rubbed a hand over his face to hide the embarrassment of being caught, "That's what the note was for."

"Right," Dean grinned, "I imagine we'll see you later or at the bar."

Harry gave a jerky nod before making a quick decision at the sight of Dean's amulet. "Can I take that to place the tracking charm on it?"

"Take what?"

"Your amulet, I've noticed you always wear it and it would be perfect. I could do it later at the bar if you want but giving it to me for the day will allow more time to weave the spells."

"What about Sam and Bobby?" Dean's hand instinctively went up to wrap around the amulet.

"They wear any jewelry?"

"Bobby doesn't but uh, Sam," Dean scratched at the back of his neck, "He doesn't but if you give him something it'll be cool."

"Can you do this spell thing with the ring?" Dean twisted the band around his thumb, "Cause this, I'm not really partial to taking it off."

"The ring will work just fine, Dean," Harry nodded, "That was a gift?"

"From Sammy," Dean set the ring in Harry's palm, "Don't lose this either,"

"You'll have it back as soon as I'm done."

"Good," Dean nodded, "And give Sam something sparkly. It's his favorite,"

"I bet," Harry snorted in amusement before he headed out of the salvage yard and towards his house, the spells already forming in his mind.

* * *

Harry could feel the burning weight of the necklaces for Sam and Bobby and Dean's ring in his pocket as he wiped down the bar. The magic each item contained crawled against his skin and he wondered if it was just his magic reacting to it.

"So you just up and disappeared on me this morning?" Sam rolled up to the bar waving the crumpled note that Harry had stuffed in his jacket.

"I struck brilliance," Harry grinned, pulling out a necklace with a Saint Benedict pendant on a leather strip. "Think of it as double the protection."

Sam took it and held it up to a dim light to see it. He grinned up at Harry, "You know a lot more than you let on."

"I have to surprise you every once in a while," Harry grinned, "So how did you spend your day?"

"It was full of old tombs and research."

"So I take it you need a beer."

"Yeah, I am in dire need of a beer," Sam gave a full dimpled smile that made Harry's heart stutter in his chest as he popped the cap off. Harry leaned over the bar to hand it to Sam and let his fingers brush against Sam's. Sam took a deep drag of the beer and cleared his throat before looking at Harry, "So you were busy all day? Working on these for us?"

"Yeah, I didn't mind though. I'm kind of attached to you, so it wouldn't bode well if you died on me," Harry gave a one shouldered shrug.

"So how are you going to know if we need help? Is it going to just alarm in your head or what?" Sam asked as he fixed the pendant around his throat.

"Uh, I have one of my own," Harry unbuttoned his shirt and leaned over the bar top to reveal a Key of Solomen amulet. "It'll heat up and I'll know who is in trouble and where you are."

"You really know your symbols," Sam reached up to grasp the dangling amulet and brushed a thumb over it before letting go. Harry slid back to his feet. "What did you end up doing for Bobby and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well, Dean was easy. I just used his ring. Bobby was a little more difficult so," Harry produced the necklace, "I made this real quick out of silver. Figured if he was an expert it was fitting."

"A devil's trap?"

"And it's made out of silver just like yours is," Harry pointed out, "They coming in tonight?"

"Yeah, Bobby was checking out a possible omen and then he and Dean should be here in a little while."

"What's the omen?"

"Black dogs are starting to show up all over South Dakota," Sam answered, "We figure it's hell hounds that Lucifer set loose, but someone needed to check it out,"

"Oh the Grim, one of my favorites," Harry rolled his eyes, "That it?"

"Clocks stopped working. It could just be a crazy coincidence, but the absence of time passing and hell hounds? It's pointing to something."

" But you aren't sure what?" Harry asked before heading down the bar to take care of one of his regulars and set him up with two beers before moving back towards Sam.

"No idea," Sam rubbed at his forehead with the bottom of the beer bottle, "It's just a feeling I'm getting."

"A feeling about what?"

"Well," Sam lowered his voice, "Lucifer knows where I am now and he knows what you are to me. Then there are these omens. They are all pointing to one place,"

"South Dakota," Harry filled in, "So you think that whatever's about to happen is going to be happening soon."

"And it'll be happening here, like you suspected."

"You share this with your brother, Bobby and the Angel?"

"Not yet, I didn't want to sound crazy."

"You don't, and you should tell them when they get here or later on. Just don't forget to tell them what you think. I'd go with your gut on this one, Sam. I mean you've got a pretty good handle on what this guy is going to do and what he's capable of."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make everything make sense when you really don't say anything?"

"It's a gift?" The statement sounded more like a question and it resulted in laughter from Sam. "I'll be right back. I need to make a quick run to the cooler in the back. Man the bar for me?"

"Oh yeah cause I can actually see over it to take orders," Sam rolled his eyes watching Harry move out from behind the bar and down the hallway. With the way Harry's shirt stretched across his shoulders and the way his jeans hung, Sam was really wishing that Harry would be remotely interested in him as more than a friend.

"What cha staring at, Sammy?" Dean set a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder as he slid onto one of the barstools and watched as Harry came from the back, arms straining from the case of beers he was carrying, "Oh, I see."

"You see what?" Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded towards Harry.

"I'm telling you, just say something to him."

"And lose a friend? Nope that's okay," Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Uh I was talking to Harry earlier about the omens Bobby was checking out,"

"Yeah and what did you two come up with?"

"I think it's all pointing to us," Sam peeled at the label on the brown beer bottle, "It's just, he knows where I am and it's not like I'm planning on leaving anytime soon. And he knows there's someone he can get to in order to get me as his vessel."

"So we should be getting ready for the big one? That's what you're feeling?"

"Pretty much," Sam nodded.

"That's what Bobby and Cas were thinking too. Did Harry manage to get his charms, or spells, or whatever the hell he calls them, done?"

"Yeah," Sam tugged out the necklace and displayed it to Dean, "He's got your ring, just ask him for it when you get a chance."

"What did he make Bobby?"

"Another necklace, they're both made out of silver so that's a plus,"

"How did you not know he wasn't as normal as the rest of the people out there?" Dean smirked at the extra precaution Harry had taken choosing the material of each pendent.

"I wasn't expecting it," Sam answered softly as Harry looked over his shoulder to see Dean sitting at the bar.

"Hey," Harry dug into his pocket and produced Dean's ring, "In the same condition you left it, just with a few little add-ons to make sure you stay alive and kicking."

"Thanks,"

"No problem. I gotta watch out for my Winchesters, right?" Harry grinned and placed a beer in front of Dean, "Just don't drink too much."

"Yeah, imagine us fighting Lucifer drunk off our asses,"

"That would be a sight," Harry chuckled before focusing in on Sam, "You okay over there?"'

"Yeah, just lost in thought, you know?"

"Uh huh, well don't get too lost," Harry started down to the opposite end of the bar to pick up abandoned glasses and bottles.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 

Harry was in the middle of closing the bar up on a Wednesday night when his chest lit on fire and everything lost its sound. The only thing he could hear as he closed his eyes to concentrate was the sharp buzz and ping before detonation. _Bobby's_. He needed to get to Bobby's and he needed to get there fast.

With a deep breath, Harry was sent spiraling into the middle of the salvage yard. There was death everywhere he looked and gunshots were ricocheting off the walls of junk cars that had piled up, "Sam!" Harry yelled and his presence was finally recognized by the demons surrounding him.

Harry shuddered at the thought that he had Apparated without any weapons but his magic and hoped that it would be enough to get to who ever was hurting badly enough to call out to him so desperately the pendant was still burning white hot against his skin. The demons engulfed him and he fought to break free. He needed to get to Sam. He needed to make sure everyone was still breathing.

Reciting the exorcism rites and throwing wordless stunners in hopes of buying himself time to find the Winchesters, Harry heard his name over the destruction encasing him. Harry maneuvered through the carnage, trading vicious curses with whatever demon dared get close enough to him. Beads of sweat traveled down his spine as he twisted and dodged blows.

Harry had made it up to Bobby's house and he froze at the sight before him. Sam was flat on the ground in front of Lucifer while Bobby lay unresponsive, face first on the ground and Dean was bruised and bleeding, fighting against the hold the demons had on him. Castiel was pinned to the ground scrambling, trying to get up but failing. Everything in Harry's veins turned ice cold. This was not going to happen. Not now and not here. Not if he could stop it.

With deliberate steps Harry flung enough power out to knock the demons restrained Dean and Castiel down and to grab Lucifer's attention. "Ah, so the wizard joins the party. You're just in time to see Sam give in to me at last."

"I won't," Sam growled as he pushed himself up to look Lucifer in the eye, "I will never be yours," Blood was slicked over his teeth and his lips.

"Even if I have to kill your brother in the process?" Lucifer flicked a careless hand in Dean's direction that sent him sprawling across the ground.

"I'd rather die then see Sam become your meat suit," Dean spat bloody spit at Lucifer's feet.

"I can get rid of your angel too, I've been practicing." Castiel moaned and bent into himself before he ground his teeth and stood tall.

"I willingly give my life for this world," Castiel answered and Harry could hear every emotion the Angel ever felt lace those eight words.

"Well your _savior_ isn't going to be able to get rid of me, Sam. If I have to take him down along with every last connection you have in this world to get you to say yes then I will."

"You won't," Harry side stepped Lucifer and placed a heavy hand on Castiel's trembling shoulder, "I need your help for this,"

"I am yours to use, Harry Potter." Castiel said lowly and Harry pulled from the angel as he pulled from his core. Harry let every thought and the sheer need to protect Sam propel his actions.

Sam watched as Harry's fingers tightened in Castiel's trench coat. A white light emitted from both of them before Harry raised a shaky palm towards Lucifer's chest.

"Stop," Dean whispered watching the life drain from Harry's eyes and Castiel's vessel began to slump from the strain, "Stop."

"I can't," Harry growled, "It has to be done."

"Not like this," Sam yelled over the growing buzz from Harry's magic combined with Castiel's essence. Harry gave Sam a sad smile before letting go of the only hold he had on his magic.

It was like the first explosion all over again, but this time, instead of brilliant reds and yellows Sam saw white as the blast rocketed over his body and deafened his hearing. He was helpless to move and helpless to see what damage had occurred. The only difference was this time he could push himself back up to try and see what happened, but Harry's hands on his face stopped him.

_Everyone is fine. We're alive._

Sam swallowed down the fear that pushed through his veins and went to give a jerky nod but Harry's hands held his face still.

_Don't move, Sam. Damn it, don't you dare move._

Sam knew that look and that crazed fear in any pair of eyes. He had seen it in Dean's eyes months ago and now he was seeing it in Harry's. He was hurt again and this time he had a feeling it was even worse than losing his legs. He was losing everything he had ever wanted. He was losing his last chance at happiness and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry's face came into view again and Sam saw the broken smile and the tears building in emerald eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Sam. Just trust me and forgive me._

* * *

_The scent of books was all too familiar after spending so many hours in Bobby's house. Sam knew exactly where he was but not how he got there. First things first, wiggle the fingers. Shrug the shoulders and sit up in bed. Sam was already using his arms to pull himself into a sitting position so he could scratch his leg but stopped. Scratch his leg?_

Wiggle the toes.

"Oh my god," Sam whispered, already pulling the covers away from his legs. They weren't like they had been in the past months; losing muscle. They looked like he had never lost the use of his legs. It was like everything that had happened was a dream. Sam took a deep breath and bent his knee and could have cried at the sight. He could move his legs, "Tell me this isn't dream."

"It's not," Sam twisted his neck so fast it cracked to see Harry sitting in one of the numerous rickety kitchen chairs that had taken up residence in the room he was occupying. Harry looked exhausted with the way his legs were tucked beneath him and his cheek was resting on the back of the chair.

"How?"

"I healed you," Harry answered softly as he untucked his legs from beneath him, "I couldn't let you die so I healed you."

"I was dying?"

"You were hit with pure energy, Sam. You, Dean and Bobby were in bad shape by the time Lucifer was sent to wherever me and Cas sent him. We do know that Lucifer isn't going to be making any appearances ever again."

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Dean went for coffee. Bobby said he needed to get some food and Cas is around here somewhere."

Sam nodded and swung his legs off the side of the bed and made to stand up but Harry shot up out of his chair, "What are you doing, Sam? You don't know whether or not you legs are fully healed. You don't know what could happen."

"I'm fine," Sam reassured Harry as he took small steps towards Harry and cupped his jaw, "I've been wanting to do this for so long."

"Do what?" Harry whispered. Sam lowered his lips to Harry's and swallowed Harry's sigh before letting himself taste the sweetness of Harry's mouth. Sam stumbled when Harry's hand curled against his hip, pulling him closer into the warmth of Harry's body. Once he pulled away, Harry grinned up at him, "You can do that whenever you'd like,"

"Good, cause it's going to be hard not to," Sam dove back in and felt himself being pushed back against the bed. He let himself settle back onto the mattress as Harry straddled his waist and licked his way into Sam's mouth.

"I've wanted you for so long," Harry said between open mouthed kisses. He frowned when Sam put a hand to Harry's chest, halting the warm trail Harry's lips left on his skin.

"Why? I wasn't anything special," Sam looked up in Harry's eyes as his fingers started to flick the buttons on Harry's shirt loose.

"You were you Sam," Harry spoke softly before rolling on his back and Sam followed to motion settling his leg between Harry's.

"I was in a wheelchair," Sam rubbed his chest against Harry's before he dipped his head low to linger against Harry's lips.

"And that didn't stop me from being attracted to you," Harry brushed his fingers through Sam's hair before tugging him closer, "Didn't stop me from wanting to know what you tasted like. It didn't stop me from wanting."

"I was so stupid," Sam breathed against Harry's lips, "Should have done something about this weeks ago."

"Yeah you should have," Harry mumbled as he tugged at the bottom of Sam's shirt, "Why didn't you? We could have been doing this a lot more often."

Sam chuckled against Harry's throat before leaning back and pulling the shirt over his head and grinning at the way Harry's eyes trailed down his chest and stopped at his sleep pants before nimble fingers trailed the path his eyes had just taken.

"This is amazing," Sam whispered as he kneeled above Harry, "I would have never been able to do this if it weren't for you."

"And how are you going to thank me for killing Lucifer, saving your ass?"

"Well I was thinking about sticking around South Dakota taking a bit of a vacation since Lucifer and his horde are gone. You know, if that suited, Sam but I don't think I'll find any arguments there?" Dean grinned from where he was leaning against the doorjamb inspecting his fingernails.

"No, no arguments there." Sam bent down to lay a wet kiss on Harry's lips and ignored Dean's presence in favor of the pale skin and emerald eyes that gave him something to fight for.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Timestamp 1**

* * *

* * *

 

Harry tapped his fingers along the bar top. Sam had been gone for two weeks this time and it was driving him nuts. It had barely been a two months before Dean was dragging Sam halfway across the country yammering on about a werewolf in North Carolina. Once he saw how excited Sam was about the prospect of an actual physical hunt there was no way in hell Harry was going to be the one to say no to Sam going along.

 

“Sam ain’t back yet?” Rita asked twirling her drink around.

 

“Nope,” Harry answered as he settled across the bar from her. “It’s driving me insane. I kind of feel bad about it but I want him back home.”

 

Rita grinned before shaking her head, “Harry I think that you’re just feeling what every couple feels who are so in love that you’re kind of lost when they’re apart.”

 

“No, I just miss him Rita.” Harry shook his head. “Sam and I haven’t known each other that long.”

 

“Doesn’t matter how long you’ve known him. It’s written all over your face.” Rita shrugged. “How’s he doing by the way?”

 

“Sam?” Harry asked and she nodded. “He’s good, enjoying doing more than research for once, he likes being back in the field.”

 

“He probably enjoys you more.” Rita chuckled and Harry gaped at her suggestion. Harry felt his face heat up before he turned away from her.

“You need to shut up before I kick you out of here.”

 

“Uh huh, see now we both know it’s the truth.” Rita laughed long and loud when Harry shoved at her arm and knocked her off balance for a second before heading down to the other end of the bar.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/youaredriving/pic/000045ww/)

 

Harry was ready to crash by the time he had washed the bar down and cleaned the floors. It was always better getting everything down before heading home even if he were exhausted because going home to an empty bed wasn’t high on his to do list. It had just gotten harder to sleep without Sam in the bed sprawled out all over the place.

 

Humming to himself Harry let himself into his house and stopped at the sight of a duffle bag sitting on the floor and the shower running in the bathroom down the hallway. Harry smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen and found a cup of still steaming coffee waiting for him. He leaned against the counter and sipped on it waiting for Sam to show up.

 

Harry was rinsing the coffee cup out and setting it in the sink when Sam padded into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzled along his neck, “Missed you.”

 

Harry pressed back into Sam with a sigh, “Why didn’t you call to let me know you were coming home? I would have hurried home.”

 

“Wasn’t one hundred percent I’d be coming home and I didn’t want to disappoint if we didn’t make it back tonight.” Sam tightened his hold for a second before letting Harry go, “You should shower. You stink of bar.”

 

Harry lightly elbowed Sam in the gut, “Thanks a lot, see how I treat you later.”

 

“You could have joined me.” Sam shrugged before tugged Harry back to him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

 

“You look exhausted Sam,” Harry looked up into the sleepy eyes and backed away from Sam’s long outreached hand. “Go lay down, I’ll be there in a minute.” Harry brushed a hand through Sam’s wet locks before he took off down the hallway towards the bathroom to rinse off the stench of the bar.

 

Harry was towel drying his hair when he stepped into his room and he smiled at the sight of Sam stretched out across his sheets lightly breathing and curled up on his side. Harry tossed the towel on the floor and slid in between the sheets.

 

He sat up and let his fingers run over Sam’s abdomen taking quick inventory for injuries and let a breath of relief escape his chest when he found none. Harry laid back and curled into Sam’s side resting his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and placing a hand over Sam’s heart.

 

“You could have asked,” Sam’s sleep soft voice caused Harry to flinch and resettle against Sam.

 

"Asked what?”

 

“If I was hurt or not, I would have told you.” Sam answered as he twined his fingers with Harry’s and brushing his thumb along the top of Harry’s hand. “You didn’t have to check me over while you thought I was sleeping.”

 

“I care about you, Sam.” Harry muttered against Sam’s chest. “I just worry.”

 

Sam wound his fingers of his free hand through Harry’s hair and sighed, “What have you been doing the past few weeks?”

 

“Working at the bar,” Harry tapped his fingers against Sam’s chest. “Missing you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry pressed a kiss to Sam’s bare chest, “How about you? Everything went okay?”

 

“As well as it could go,” Sam nodded. “You want details?”

 

“Not really, just wanted to make sure you came back whole.” Harry traced small pattern eights across Sam’s skin. “Just wanted you back home.”

 

“You’re such a sap.” Sam let his fingernails scratch at the back of Harry’s neck and he dragged them up and along Harry’s scalp. He chuckled when Harry stretched into his ministrations. Sam let out a wide yawn, “No let me correct that, you’re such a tease.”

 

 “And you’re exhausted.” Harry moved up and pressed a warm kiss to Sam’s lips. “Sleep now, fun in the morning.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not you that is the one who is exhausted?” Sam brushed at the circles around Harry’s eyes and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips.

 

“Maybe,” Harry snuggled into Sam’s body heat with a content sigh. “Did work all day and night.”

 

Sam hummed at the back of his throat dozing off with Harry plastered against him.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/youaredriving/pic/000045ww/)

 

Sam blinked sleep from his eyes and slid a hand across the bed hoping to find Harry. He frowned when he found it empty. He rubbed his face and sat up for a minute trying to wake up all the way when he heard noises in the kitchen that he immediately associated with Harry and cooking.

 

Harry was standing in front of the stove humming lightly to himself as he made an omelet. Sam inhaled the aromas and smiled watching as Harry added a few vegetables and shredded cheese over the top of it and let it slide onto a plate and pushed the plate in Sam’s general direction. He turned the stove off and turned around to face Sam with a fork and knife in hand, “Sleep well?”

 

            Sam nodded as he crossed the space separating he and Harry. He grabbed the silverware out of Harry’s grasp and he set it down on the countertop before crowding against Harry, “Morning.”

 

            “Morning, Sam.” Harry smiled up at Sam letting the hunter angle his head up and press a warm kiss against his lips. It took less than a few seconds before it grew more heated and Harry was winding a hand into the back of Sam’s hair and the other hand gripping Sam’s waist to balance himself as Sam nibbled and licked his way across Harry’s lips.

 

            “Should have stayed in bed,” Sam muttered against Harry’s lips before he stepped back, “But this looks and smells delicious.”

 

            “It does,” Harry licked at his kiss swollen lips before grabbing up the plate and the silverware and heading towards the table, “That’s why we’re sharing.”

 

            Sam watched as Harry methodically cut into the omelet and held a piece up to his lips to eat and Sam made a show of wrapping his lips around the fork and pulling the egg and vegetable off the fork before licking his lips clean. He smirked at the way Harry let the fork dangle in mid air watching him the entire time with darkened eyes. “You should eat. You’re going to need the energy.”

 

            “You, yeah, right.” Harry stumbled over his words before he stabbed a piece of the omelet for himself and hurriedly ate a piece before serving up another for Sam. They made it halfway through breakfast before Harry was setting the fork down on the table and straddling Sam’s lap, slanting his lips over Sam’s muttering, “You aren’t right.”

 

            “No?” Sam questioned as he pulled Harry closer with one hand on the small of Harry’s back and the other along his jaw as his tongue fucked up into Harry’s mouth sliding against the velvet heat of Harry’s tongue. Sam let out a growl from the way Harry’s hands held his face in place and his hips ground down against his.

 

Sam grasped Harry’s hair and tugged his head back so their eyes could meet as his voice came out in a husky tone as he stood up and Harry slithered down to stand on the floor, “Bedroom, now.”

 

Harry shuffled backwards with his fingers hooked in Sam’s sleep pants as they headed towards the bedroom. He huffed out a breath of surprised when Sam knocked him against wall. His arms bracketed Harry in as he nosed along the milky smooth skin of Harry’s neck.

 

“Sam,” Harry let out a breathy whimper and gasped when Sam dragged his teeth along his neck and lightly biting him and sucking at Harry’s skin.

 

“Can’t help it,” Sam said against Harry’s skin, “You taste so good.”

 

“I could say the same about you.” Harry nudged at Sam to get them moving towards the bedroom again. He started moving them towards the bedroom with stolen kisses and warm touches.

 

Sam pushed through the bedroom and nudged Harry onto the bed. He crawled over Harry and grinned down at the lithe form lying beneath him. He let his fingers brush along Harry’s lips before trailing down along Harry’s chin and along his sternum and down to his naval. He put pressure in all the right pressure and his lips curved upwards at the way Harry arched up into his hand.  

 

Harry let out a muffled moan when Sam slipped his pants down over his arousal and down his legs before tossing them onto the floor. As soon as Sam had Harry’s clothes off he stripped out of his, watching the way Harry’s eyes never left his and he knew right then that Harry was something special and he wasn’t ever going to let go of him.

 

Harry patted the bed and Sam was leaning over him brushing feather light, teasing kisses over Harry’s lips, face and moved to his neck. He could feel the smaller man melting underneath his touches.

 

“Sam,” Harry tugged Sam back up to his lips and let out a wanton moan when Sam ground against him. “Stop teasing.”

 

“Not teasing.” Sam chuckled as he nudged Harry’s legs open wider and made a grab for the nightstand where they kept their supplies. “Gotta make you feel good.”

 

“You too,” Harry tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and gasped against Sam’s cheek from the initial intrusion. His eye lashes brushed Sam’s cheek before he closed his eyes and they fanned across flushed skin. Sam worked him open and waited until Harry opened his eyes and let him know that it was okay to do more.

 

Bright green emerald orbs focusing in on hazel had Sam moving and Harry biting into lip and rolling his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts. Harry’s fingers digging deeper into Sam’s shoulders with each thrust. Harry tossed his head to the side and Sam pressed a hot kiss along the juncture of Harry’s shoulder and neck as euphoria rolled over them.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/youaredriving/pic/000045ww/)

 

They were in the shower when they heard Dean’s voice, “Sam! Harry! You in here?”

 

Sam placed a finger to Harry’s smiling lips to quiet his laughter as he reached out of the shower for a towel and slipped out of the bathroom and headed for Dean sopping wet. “What’s up?”

 

“Dude! You’ve been missing since we got back, not even answering your cell phone.” Dean’s eyes widened and he groaned as he looked Sam over, “Man, couldn’t you have put some clothes on before finding me up here?”

 

“At least I grabbed a towel.” Sam shrugged. “What’s so important?”

 

“Bobby,” Dean placed a hand over his eyes but looked back up at Sam through shielded fingers, “He um, he’s got some books for you and he wanted to talk to you about something. He wouldn’t tell me what before you ask.”

 

“Okay, is it really important?” Sam asked and looked over his shoulder at the sound of Harry padding through the hallway and into the living room dressed in a fresh set of jeans and a loose tee-shirt.

 

“I don’t know, Sam.” Dean whined. “He just said find Sam so here I am finding you.”

 

“Hey Dean,” Harry plucked at Sam’s towel, “You should go get dressed.”

 

“Oh god,” Dean’s face heated up. “This, I just didn’t see this. I’m going to pretend that Harry does not have wet hair and you are not in a towel and he doesn’t have a ring of love bites around his neck, Sam.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he headed down the hallway to grab a fresh pair of clothes, “You were the one rooting for me to get my act together. Plus I’ve seen worse from you remember that Dean.”  

 

 Harry grinned at the quick game of push and shove between Sam and Dean before Sam went stumbling down the hallway grasping at his towel laughing.

 

“Thank god,” Dean grumbled, “I thought I’d have to put him out of his misery myself. I couldn’t take his moping much longer.”

 

“Moping?”

 

“He’s hopeless without you man,” Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s quite pathetic. Just don’t keep him locked up in this love shack of yours. Bobby really did want to talk to him about something.”

 

“Right because I could keep Sam locked up,” Harry rolled his eyes and grinned when an arm wrapped around his shoulders and Sam pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “Okay maybe I could.”

 

“You could what?” Sam asked as he stood side by side with Harry.

 

“You don’t want to know,” Dean snorted and he tapped Sam on shoulder. “I’ll see you two later. And please, for all that is holy out there do not forget that Bobby wanted to see you. I don’t want to have to come and find you later. There are some things I shouldn’t have to see.”


End file.
